Body, Mind, Spirit
by amai-kaminari
Summary: For the sake of his friends, Goku had to win. Goku/Homura, implied Sanzo/Goku. M/M, NSFW


**Title:** Body, Mind, Spirit.**  
Author: **amai-kaminari

**Rating:** R**  
Pairing(s):** Homura x Goku**  
** **Disclaimer:** Everything related to iSaiyuki/i belongs to the great Kazuya Minekura-sensei.**  
Summary:** For the sake of his friends, Goku i_had/i_ to win.**  
Warnings:** M/M**  
Author's notes:** Goodness! This plot bunny didn't exactly lead where I expected it to go... I was hoping for porn without plot, but I ended up getting plot without (much) porn. Gomen nasai! **  
Prompt:** wills

He wasn't sure how he'd made it this far, but he wasn't going to give up now. They had taken his friends away, and he was going to get them back, no matter what. Goku clenched his fists as he strode towards his next challenge. He had come to get Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo back, and no one –- _no one_ -– was going to get in his way. Stopping abruptly, Goku turned, gritted his teeth, and pounded his fist in frustration against the closest wall. He knew he couldn't get distracted, and thinking about how this all happened just seemed to piss him off more.

That day had started out normal enough. Hakkai had asked him to pick up some supplies for supper and some sundries for the rest of the week. Sanzo, feeling uncharacteristically generous, even gave him the Gold Card and told him get his ass back to the inn as soon as possible. The sky smelled like rain, the blonde had grunted at him as he left the inn. The shopping trip hadn't been anything special, though Goku had hoped that Sanzo wouldn't mind him picking up just a i_few/i_ extra grocery bags full of snacks.

By the time he got back to the inn, the room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Or maybe Hakkai had just decided not to clean that day. Chairs and tables were toppled over and strewn about. Several of the windows had been shattered. A familiar scorch mark charred one of the beds like badly burnt toast. Discomforting crimson smears stained one of the rugs and a wall panel across the room. Moreover, the others were gone, and in their place, Goku found Homura sitting on his bed with a smug smirk on his face. The war god then proceeded to inform him that his friends had been taken hostage.

"If you wish to see them alive again, Son Goku, then follow me … and show me your strength."

And with that the war god disappeared, leaving behind a map that marked a location just outside of town, and a letter written on faded parchment. Goku picked up the paper and growled as he read. The challenge had been made. If Goku could best Homura and each of his two followers in three separate trials held over three sunsets, the war god would free his companions unharmed. But there was a catch. The young man had to be able to beat Zenon with his fists, Shien with his brain; and Homura with his spirit. _Training_, Homura had called it in his letter. Not that that mattered to Goku. All he knew was that he had to win. They took _his friends_, damn it, and if he wanted to get them back, he had to be strong … and he had to_ win._

All things considered, Goku thought, he'd been pretty lucky so far. Beating Zenon two days ago hadn't been too hard. The god had underestimated how fast and how strong Goku could be when he had something worth fighting for. The gun-wielding deity had chosen unwisely to take Goku on in a head-to-head fight out in the open field, a few hundred yards away from the castle. Big mistake. It was very unlike the young warrior to go all out in a fight match from the get-go, but Goku had been in no mood for joking around. Not after what they'd done. Not when his friends' lives could be on the line.

The fog had lifted by the time he reached the castle, and a fierce wind began to howl around him. Goku missed the light blanket of fog the coated the crimson sunrise when he'd awakened that morning. Normally, the dampness of the morning mist annoyed him, but today it made him feel closer to his friends somehow. He wasn't sure why, but he felt soothed by the friendly touch of moisture on his skin. When the current charged in and drove the fog away, the sudden loss of the mist that had hung in the air all day disquieted him.

The wind whipped around him, forcing Goku to squint in order to get a good train on his opponent, but ultimately the scarred god was no match for him. One cocky taunt and two brief exchanges later, and Zenon found both his gun and himself knocked to the ground. Gojyo might have the best pinning techniques, but Goku's were pretty damned good, too. Determined to put an end to the fight as quickly as possible, Goku raised his staff high above his head and, in a single blow, snapped the god's weapon in half. Before Goku thought to question the fallen god, Zenon's unconscious body dissolved into thin air. Around him, the wind died down all of the sudden, leaving the air so stale and still that Goku could hear his own heart beat. He tried to sense Gojyo and Hakkai's youkai energy, but came up empty. It looked like he was stuck playing by Homura's rules. Okay, then: one down, two to go.

On the second day, Shien had fared better than Zenon, but not by much. The pale god thought fighting within the confines of the castle's outdoor maze would deter his opponent, or at least confuse him; but the god hadn't taken into account Goku's keen hearing and acute sense of smell. Shien also hadn't known that Hakkai had taught the golden-eyed youth how to sense the auras of his enemies, a skill Goku had absorbed surprisingly quickly. After all, Goku had promised Hakkai that he'd get stronger. If he couldn't get stronger, the others would continue to get hurt because of him, and he just couldn't allow that to keep happening.

It was late, Goku knew, because the sun had already fallen below the rim of the earth. Shien had been able to use the dark veil of night to cloak the biting sting of his whips. Goku ran his hand along the vines and leaves that trailed across the wall of the maze. In the dark, it was the only way for him to orient himself. He knelt down to make himself a smaller target, and his hand brushed a cool patch of moss. Okay, from what Hakkai had taught him, that way must be north, then.

Another crack and Goku barely brought his staff up in time to block the attack. He scrambled to his feet and, after trading initial blows with the silver-maned god, Goku managed to draw first blood and wound his attacker. The sharp snap of whips striking his staff rung in Goku's ears, but he was determined to stay focused. Somehow, he recalled a lesson Hakkai had once given him about how tigers hid silently in tall brush and waited patiently for the best opportunity to catch their prey.

Goku pressed his back up against one of the walls, took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate. Soon the brunet discovered that if he stayed completely still, he could hear the whirr of the whips as they sang through the air. He also figured out that if he stopped trying to run, then Shien would be forced to seek him out in order to continue their fight. The closer Shien moved toward him, the stronger the scent of the blood and sweat trickling down the god's face was. Close. He was close. Now, it was just a matter of waiting and parrying the god's attacks long enough to be able to get right up next to him. Goku held his breath as his enemy approached, then, struck. Shien barely had time to register his assailant's presence before he –- like his companion -- found himself floored by a swift swing of the young fighter's staff. Again, Goku's defeated opponent faded away in a flash of light.

Now, Homura.

When Goku arrived the next day, he wasn't sure what to expect. What exactly had Homura meant by a battle of the spirit? The answer, apparently, wasn't anything like Goku had expected.

After Goku entered the front gate, he noticed that the war god was been waiting for him on the mezzanine. As Goku paced across the courtyard, Homura turned and walked down the hall away from him. Not wanting to lose sight of him, Goku picked up his pace, running the rest of the way across the courtyard, and bounding up the steps two at a time. By the time Goku reached the top of stairs, he barely caught a glimpse of the tail flap of Homura's cape turning a corner. Goku pursued his opponent, carefully tracking the echoing tread of Homura's boots along the cold stone hallway. When he finally caught up to Homura, the war god was standing in the middle on a dimly lit room. The decorations in the room, like the lighting, were sparse, and the thick purple curtains were drawn tightly closed, blocking out the sunlight.

Goku raised his staff, readying for a confrontation, but Homura made no move to attack. Instead, he ambled towards Goku with his hands at his sides. He hadn't even bothered conjuring his sword. Even as the war god entered sparring distance, his only move was to roll his shoulders back slowly, allowing his cape to drift to the floor, revealing his bare chest.

"What the hell are you doing? And where's Sanzo … an' where's everybody else?"

The war god continued to move slowly closer.

"I assure you that your companions are alive. And I have made no further efforts to harm them."

"WHERE'S SANZO?" Goku demanded, gritting his teeth.

Homura was now standing right in front of the golden-eyed youth.

"All in due time, Son Goku. You have my word that Konzen, the Marshal and the General will remain alive … That is, unless you fail to defeat me."

"Then let's get on with it. Why aren't we fighting already?"

"You misunderstand, Son Goku," whispered Homura as he leaned forward and whispered into Goku's ear, "We already are."

Before Goku could register the significance of the words, Homura fisted his short brown hair, jerked his head back and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. Though Homura hadn't hurt him, there was no affection in that kiss. Goku immediately recognized it for what it was. Wrapping an arm around Goku's waist, the taller man leaned forward to tip Goku off balance. The war god then plunged his tongue into Goku's mouth, exerting his dominance.

If this was battle, then it wasn't one Goku intended on losing. Taking a small step backwards, the smaller man hooked his heel around Homura's knee, took hold of his shoulders, twisted his body, and pushed as hard as he could, forcing the war god to the ground. Falling on his back knocked the wind out of Homura, just long enough for Goku to straddle him and drive his own tongue deeply into the other man's mouth.

Tongues warred as each tried to find enough leverage to throw the other off balance and gain the upper hand. Catching a hold of Goku's cloak, Homura pulled the younger man off of him and managed to roll on top. Straddling Goku, Homura gripped the hem of Goku's shirt and tore it open, exposing the younger man's chest. Pressing down firmly on Goku's shoulder with one hand, Homura lowered his head and lapped at one of Goku's exposed nipples. Clenching his fists, Goku tried to suppress the groan of pleasure that the hot tongue threatened to rip from his lips. The reaction brought a smirk to Homura's face.

"Pathetic. Do you even truly _want_ to win, Son Goku?"

"If I lose, it sure as hell ain't gonna be to _you_."

"We shall see, Son Goku. Will the flame inside of you flicker? Or will it burn?"

Growling, Goku reached up, gripped Homura's hair tightly and jerked him harshly down for a firm, demanding kiss. He wasn't going to lose. Not to Homura. Not to anyone. He was going to get stronger. Like Sanzo said, he had to do whatever it took to take down anything and anyone that got in his way. If this was the kind of fight Homura wanted, then Goku would find a way to win. Despite Homura's attempts to escape, Goku kept his solid hold on the other man, leaning up to press even further into the kiss.

Finally it was Homura who pulled back first, panting for breath. Seeing his advantage, Goku hooked his leg around Homura's knee and rolled both of them over with as much force as he could exert. Taking the war god by surprise, Goku quickly moved down Homura's body and trapped the war god's knees between his own. He then pulled Homura's pants down with a firm tug and, leaning over, took Homura's cock into his mouth.

This time it was Homura who couldn't stop the moan that tore forth from his throat. Pressing on Homura's hips with both hands, Goku kept the war god pinned to the ground as he bobbed his head furiously up and down, continuing to tear moans and screams of pleasure out of the other man. When the war god tried to reach down and clutch at Goku's hair, the younger man caught his wrist, and gripped it firmly while he still held Homura's hips down with the other hand and continued his ministrations. As Goku swirled his tongue over Homura's cock, he felt the war god shudder. Experimentally, Goku slowly released Homura's wrist. Rather than attempting to fight, the war god allowed his hand to fall lightly onto Goku's shoulder. Afraid of losing the upper hand now that he could feel the war god's will weakening, Goku gripped Homura's hips firmly and redoubled his efforts, taking Homura deeply into his throat. Goku could hear the groans, pants and moans that he drove out of the other man, but he couldn't afford to lose focus. Finally, Goku felt the war god's thigh muscles tighten beneath his palm, he pulled back to watch Homura's face as a final scream was ripped from his throat and the war god came.

Standing shakily, the room suddenly felt suffocating. After taking a long glance at the war god lying panting on the ground, Goku marched over to the window tore the curtain from the right off the rod, flooding the room in an angry light.

A murmur drifted to his ears as he gripped the purple shroud defiantly in his hands.

"You've won."

"Then give me back my friends."

"They were always with you, Son Goku."

Suddenly, Goku's vision blurred and the world faded to black.

~*~*~*~

Goku awoke to the stinging glare of daylight. Was it morning already? Where was he? As he focused his vision, he realized that he had been lying in the dirt inside what looked like an abandoned storehouse. On the ground next to him were the bags of sundries he had obtained for Hakkai and the drink he had bought from the street vendor some time earlier, which was now a sticky muddy mess. Picking himself up and dusting himself off, Goku tried to get his bearings on exactly where he was and how he'd gotten here. A soft rustle caught his attention and he turned his face in the direction of the sound. A few feet away from him, was a rolled parchment sitting under a small rock. Goku walked over and picked it up. Scrawled in the center of the page was a single line:

_You've grown strong, Son Goku._

Goku crumpled up the paper and tossed in on the ground. What the hell was going on? A rumble in his stomach reminded Goku that he had likely not eaten in at least several hours. And damn, suddenly, it dawned on him how tired he felt … and _hungry._ He knew he should probably try to head back to the inn. Somewhere in his heart, he understood the others were safe. In fact, it was very likely that Hakkai and Gojyo were very worried about _him_, though the latter would be somewhat less inclined to show it. And Sanzo. Sanzo would probably smack him with his harisen until his butt was swollen. As Goku left, he hoped that Hakkai had breakfast ready when he got back … and that the healer wouldn't drive over too many potholes that day.

*****OWARI*****


End file.
